


Nate, Cece, and the Great War of 2077

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, the title and summary are simply references, this is not actually a parody of Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: There’s a war going on out there somewhere, and Nora isn’t here...





	Nate, Cece, and the Great War of 2077

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Great War Day!
> 
> DISCLAIMERS: I don’t own Fallout 4. Fallout 4 belongs to Bethesda.

Cece and Nate were no strangers to war. They had been raised in a family of soldiers, going as far back as the second World War, when their great-great-grandfather, Emil Kasun, had served in the United States Army. Their father had been in the Navy, and their childhood consisted of having to up and leave their home every two or so years. And then, when they came of age, Nate decided to follow in their great-great-grandfather’s footsteps and enlist in the Army, much to Cece’s dismay. It didn’t help that whenever Nate came home, he’d seem more scarred than before. The memory made Cece even more glad that Nate had retired from the Army and found love in Nora. Things took a turn for the better once Shaun came along, and for once, war became more of an afterthought for the Kasun family.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

October 23rd had started out fine enough-Cece had started packing up to go home, Nate was preparing for his big speech at the Veteran’s Hall, and Nora was preparing to go to work.

At nine twenty, a man from Vault-Tec had dropped by to inform them that they had been preselected for Vault 111. Nate had signed the whole family up, even Cece in spite of her protests, and in a minute the man was on his way.

At nine thirty, Nora bid her family a good day and left, leaving the siblings with baby Shaun. For twelve short, peaceful minutes, they had played with him.

And then the bulletins came in. Both New York and Pennsylvania were gone. Nate recovered first, and pulled a shocked Cece out of their home and in the direction of the vault.

For Cece it had been a horrible dream. One minute, everything was okay, and in the next, her home was gone. And just when they’d stepped onto the platform taking them into the vault, it happened.

There was a deafening _boom_ , and the sky had quickly turned into a furious orange. When Cece had turned her head, she’d seen the mushroom cloud.

But before the devastation could reach them, they were lowered into the Vault.

And that wasn’t the worst of it.

The Vault staff were unnervingly cheery given what had transpired only moments before, and it didn’t help the Kasuns one bit, especially since Nora was not with them. But their concerns were waved off, and they’d been ushered towards the bathroom with Vault suits in hand. Once both Kasuns had changed into the standard blue-and-gold jumpsuits, they were herded into ‘decontamination pods’, with Nate and Shaun occupying one pod, and Cece the other.

Only for them to find out minutes later that they weren’t decontamination pods, but rather that they were cryostasis pods. However, before anyone could protest, they had succumbed to the cold.

Cece had woken up to see a man and a woman opening up Nate’s pod, and she let herself believe that they were being rescued, and maybe, _maybe_ , things would go uphill from there.

But they were only after Shaun.

Nate had stood his ground, refusing to hand his son over, even when the man had pulled the gun on him. Cece had been forced to watch as the man pulled the trigger, killing her brother. To add insult to injury, the man made his way to her pod, and made a comment about her being a ‘backup’ and left.

Shaun’s crying was the last thing she’d heard before going back under.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
